


Cec. Chronicles

by TheMemeTeam



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Memes - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cec., Crack Fic, I'm so tired of all these tropes, Multi, author death, im slowly dyign, mentions of America's founding, mettajob, probably too many Hamilton references, screams for 69 years, sex tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMemeTeam/pseuds/TheMemeTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our late night "fics".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin of Cec.

Basically, Liv and Truly (2 of the authors) wrote a really weeby and bad fic about their fantrolls in 7th grade that had a sex scene (of course.) But in the middle of the Fucc™ there was just "Cec." What does this mean? Nobody knows. But now it's our meme child and our reason for staying up late.


	2. Ripley the Fantroll X Motzli the Fantroll (Homestuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mott’s applesauce put hIS WHOLE FREAKING ArM IN HIS AMERICA

Ripley screamed aaaaaaaa he screamed n scrmaed………c…uz whats his face was IN HIS OWN HOUSE DAMN

Mott’s applesauce put hIS WHOLE FREAKING ArM IN HIS AMERICA. AAAH NO NOT THEGOOD TIMES

“Uwu uuuwwwu uwu uwu” he uwu’ed while Motzli UVU’ed  
WHEN MOTZLI sUCC the SUFFER go bam Wham slam welcum 2 the HETALIAjam space jam  
{ A/N: I did n ot meran for caps} “Uwu uuuwwwu uwu uwu” he uwu’ed {A/N: MY BORTHERS HREE NO HETALIAI)/

 ☆♡☆♡●○•°motzli°•○●♡☆♡☆ “Ya weebgood person.“ moan edd Riplley wanton

It a food

Ripple napkin Rip’s nip Ripley gently caressed Motzli’s sensitive AARON BURR erM O N G. Motzli moan ‘wow oh boy’ he announced {A/N: Im calling gthe police HE'LL NEVER CATCH MEEEEEERRRRRRÈTLTPHPHJLLJ  
Wwwweeeeeeeeeeeewoooooooooweeeeeeeeeeewoooooooooooo You are under arest forEGG MURDERTyped by jamedI

THEY DEM BOIZ! They making noise!!!!! THEY FOUNDING OUR COUNTRY WAT DO U WANT

(A/N: no more hetAL only wholesome mems }THe TEN DUEL COMMANDEMENTS was shhaped like alexander hamilton. Motzerella insert the us constitution into rip rap’s PROHIBITIO When hamilton succ(tm)  
At bein faithful 2 his waifu

“I AM AN AN nice personam~~~~~~~~.” purrred moist riplack yelled “ ** _Eight Legs, Seven Vagánias_**.“

{A/N:IZZY END MY LIFE RIGHT NOW AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA}

I GOTTA clean it up for the boy b4 mum comes here  
I gotta Slepp Slepp good right nowok clorpx R u ok Get rekt (rest) the have black semenTHE BOY AFTERB THE WAR I WNET BACK TO NEW YOURK AFTER THE WAR I WENT BACK TO NEW YORK I FINISHED UP MY STUDFIES N I PRACTIEd LAWTTHE BOY I PRACTICED ;LAWE BURR WORKED NEXTDOR

 

Cyberchase! We're moving, we're beating Hacker at his game. Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard we'll get him every time. Cosmic worlds, Freaky places that we've seen! WE'VE GOT THE POWER OF ONE TWO THREE FOUR Running in a Cyberchase We'll meet him face to face We'll stick together, all the time Adventures in cyberchase. THE CHASE IS ON! Just wait and C Y B E R CHASE!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyberchase is pretty chill
> 
> EDIT: i cleaned it up


	3. Cecilos (WTNV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small man. A good man. With a good ass.

Timeget fucjkib 

obliterated obliterated obliterated

Again agaib

 

We warned one another  
“don't Cec it up”  
But look   
In awe  
Terror  
Disgust.  
It hath risen once more.  
Dun dun Duuuun

 

MM MM BABY CARLODOONG Cec moaned. Carsick put his whole arm in the anus. Sea salt was tiny. A small man. A good man. With a good ass. Caslo thought THIS IS SIN but he continued. His L A R G E B A G U E T T E ding dong mc wam bam twitched in excitement   
Dont make ne read this with my eyeballs ceci thought. He had 69 eyeballs. He was also reading a book about ice. Let him enjoy his ice book in peace no more Fucc He thought but CARL respected his ice book n let him be and then  
put his big noodle in cycles greasy hole.   
Just thDONT MAKE HER WITNESSen Janet wheeled in and cry. Jack was sad that the fuccing was happening. Janick left the room sobbing. Casino went back to fuccing snail. Snake was crying with his 69 whole eyes. Salami was sad jujube saw the Cec. 

HiS 69 WholE EYEs

Kill me  
Protect my niece dont hurt her like th is

this is sin’  
Discrouse: too much eyeball  
Dont hurt mye like this izzyo

Don't hurt my son

 

.Cec……...ilos; the musical - on i-980 east towards sacramento, a little to the left. kinda up a bit. it's a nice place u should come by

 

:O

 

Fuck  
iN  
aaaasssss  
ce!!!  
Kill MW  
Mr  
Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you could see all the different fonts


	4. Mettasans (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (compromise: los buttholès)

Get Cec. ed 3.0 

ooh look comic SANS x Metataton enjoy the story childin  
How dare you write this in comic sans i do what i want you unworthy father  
Daddy ;) NO  
Let s just write the fuvking story

 

Mettaton said “Daddy big bones ;)”. FUCK  
Swag grew a fucking ghost ding dong.   
ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉNo he grew a D I C Kding dong dongley doo. it was bloo. (Wtf why am I thinking about Equius’s dong I HATE THI) “oooOOhH Y E S” megatitties announcex   
“do you wana have a bad tiem??” sins assed him 

“YaaAaaaassssssssss!!???!!!?” Megaphone say. 

Sacks grabed his skeleD O N G. McFuck traced hud cold chrome fingies over the door to his heart thing <3 which is basically a vagánía for some reason. (? O r a dicckkkkk)(compromise: los buttholès) 

 

Shoe sayed to Megatron “Im ginna Cec. you up” and then D O N G WOWIE it goed into heart hole (what the fuck am i even doing oh my god aaAAaAAAAAaaaaa) the heart mcthing was warm and gooey and M O I S T. mmplehblplelhlehrhr is the noise it made. Sahjks go uwu bc it felt good on his BONEr. His BONKr. His BONEOOODLE. A bone. A bony man. With a bony dong.

“OOOoHhhh McFuvk me harder!?!?!?11!!!” Metroman yelleddd

Shins did as he was told and goed faster (Gaster. 20 SPEED). watOn my way! Vans Cans Plans Rans Tans Yams YAMS.  
“SANS THE YAM FUCKR dO NOT” said mettajom ((cmon and slom and welcome to the jom))  
be he didn't wanna be replaced by a YAM. The YAM is his side hoe dont worry SOnt FUCK YANSyamsyamd. But mettajob (I want a mettajob. liv no ya wanna fuck some metal? …..hm  
Lic) didn't need to know about dan’s  
yamfucking habits. Anyway they were Mcfuccing. Sand graonsped as he felt his climax coming. Mettaham grisped the bed sheets like a kitten playing..   
and goo goo’d all over the goo and saft comed Ketchup and they both went like “oooooHOHhHHoohh” and then thEY BOTH FUCKING DIED THE ENNNNNNDDD???

I lost my virginity thanx 2 this  
THE KINK POLICE ARE ON TTHE WAY  
Weeeeewoooowewoiorwwaawwwoooooo

JK GUYS megawham is actually megapreggo with frisky frisk. Freesh was a beautiful gender less baby.now but they still both died THE FUCKING END GOODBYE 

Izzzyo

 

MegaPREGO KILL ME IZZY END Y LIFE RN  
THAT WAS SAMMY I JUST ADDED THE FRISK PART

My crops r dyign yeah so is my ass

Ressurect livs’s asss

Two potassium sixteen 2k16 yeeeeeee

I'm an old man it's too late at night  
It 8 o’Fucktime

That be ten fuckies past my bed time my good sir  
(They did thougg.

They Dissociative Identity Disorder  
TJATS NOT A VEREBBN  
AAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAADGGHJghdkjjfhdfjghdkjghpoopJAAAAAAAAAaaaaA  
IT ISNOW FUCCCKKO  
ImSORRYYYYD

They're dead. Did you know you can have aN aneurysm for no reason at any time? Fun thoughts. I. Can't believe a robot and a skeleton had a aneurysm. They don't have brains or blood. Goes to show you that anyone can have a aneurysm.)

Doni wrote lic instead of liv kill mei i fixed that lel  
T yes

Find out our next story in “Cec. #4” coming soon to AO3 thenks we should do Equius X a yam or something YES WE SHOULD THANK YU WHOEVER WROTE THAT

GUYS I JUST REALIwhat youvrealixeZED DEATH BY SEXY

Fuck.

Megalofuck

Fuck Crusher

Fucktrousle

Sexth  
Sex sdeath TIMES JUST LIKE TAHT STUPID BOOK

That book waa qualiry so fuvk u

Right in the fuckhole  
Liv!!!!!!!!!! Np nsfw!!!!!! For kiddiewonks!!!2winksle 

Freesh sees this prosparw freeesh aparbably   
You killed frish they're dead now great job AAAANY tiem

I canr belicw I murder frish  
In cold blood the Polo Ralph McGill and are here

I gosame actuallytta go  
I have. Homework  
Cec out my guys see you on the next ring odmf helk 

Cec. Session adjourned 

Bye fellow Cec goers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had so many fonts wish you could see


	5. Equius X a yam (Homestuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey guys i eat ass ;B” john said.

Equius x a yam  
Stop.   
No yes  
\--------------------------------------------  
One day sexiest troll to ever live was sitting in his bungalow. A yam sat on the desk.

“ I'm gonna fuck it. “ thought Equius.

(Wow right to the point there.) The yam was unsure at first, but eventually decided that it would be OKIZAY. 

“Its mah frist tiem GO EZ OK” the Yem sed 

“I need a towel” Erectus said (ERECTUS)

So he got a fucking towel 

The yam layed dowen on the disk is the yam sentiebt and spread his Y A M H O L E (fuck) (right in the yamhole) (obliterated)  
(Whaaaaatv dissk)(desk)  
Equiz need more towl cuz he waz drip with sweat and YAM juuuuuce   
mORe TWoellllles??  
Then karat barged in, “ WTF FUCKASS FUCKAAAAAA” he said   
He was mad cuz the yam was cheating on him.a also gamzy who was also there but fuck him.   
Karkrash and the yam had been married 3453535 years and had 234 kids

“ I LOVEDDDDDDDICK YOU MY YAMnM WAIFU NOOOOOOO” Karkas cried n scremaaaaaed

He cri so mutc THAT EVERYONEFUCK ING DIESDh tht (he died. Oh wait u did taht be4 me ok good job)  
Then they came back bc this is short af and we have a word count to fulfill. Krap cried on the yam. (Tag this as sex tears do it)

Krakat kissed the yam nd said “I LUV YOU BBY I TRUST U. FUCC EQUI QUI REAL GOOD FOR ME SWEET POTATO.” 

Then Karl leapt out the fuckinhn window.(Do we rly have a worz count is this vn reak not really but yhis is short af) KARL vantz ate ass but he's out the window now so. You know who also eats ass??? Jahn egg.

“hey guys i eat ass ;B” johnathan said.

Equid just wanted to fuck the yam in peace so he STRONGGG punched Johnlock out of his fucking bungalow. (ME!!!)

He was about to fuck the yam and then tavross appeared.

“uHHHHH,,,,,,” he said and then equs fuckign killed him.

They're was a knock at the door. It was dav. Dav tilts his sunglass lijd ,,,,,a big dork.

“wtf are you gonna fuck that yam? omg youfilthy yamfucker i swear B/” davey said.

Equine punched Dank in the nose and his nose was bleeding a cascade of scarlet metallic life sustaining liquid. 

“yo man what the fuck. fine go fuck your little yam buddy.” Dad said. 

(Dave is actually kinda in character I'm crying.) DAN ran out the door clutching his heavily bleeding sniffer.

“Finally were STRONGly alone. Time for fucc™” equisis said. 

Adn then they did the S T R O N G fucc   
T H E E N D YEEEEEE  
\------------------------------  
Diacoarse Zone:

Put Dave, John, TAVROS, and whoever else in here  
Im a real writer (NO).  
This is what writing is  
OLOT HOLE HE DIDNT FUVK THE YSM ET

HEy trUly go fuck the Y A M   
Neb

END mY LIfETHAT:S MY LIME RIHG T NOw

line oooooooo 

:O  
Zdobr 

Y do we always have 2 Cec. it upItsin our blood

Its in our bones  
yeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Oooooooo he needs some Y A M   
WEND EM  
ENDME  
same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv is a yamfucker


	6. America X England (Hetalia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldread put the small unconscious man on the bed n tucked that fucker in.

(This entire conversation is Izzy talking to herself)  
What the fuck are their actual names I only watched like a season of Hetalia  
Isn't it Archie and Egg or some shit  
*Alfred and Arthur close enough honestly  
What do they even look like  
America looks like me McFuck™ and then there's eyebrows McGee  
aaaAAAAHAAAAHHH I JUST GOOGLED IT AND THERES PORN ON THE FIRST PAGE IM CRYING

Ok. So.  
\-----------------------------------------------

1 day, Alfredo went to Art’s home. He was tired of keeping his desires for the other man hidden. He would tell him how he felt today. He was about to ring the doorbell when the door swung open, revealing a very cute and v naked English man.(Izzy: Wait whos taller i hatee this i hate heta;)(Izzy: its america but only by .6 inch im yell why is the height difference so exaggerated in fanart) The shorter male was flushed all over and very clumsy. Amer knew Egg was drunk. (Izzy: I almost wrote english im so tired) 

“‘Merica I need you… sexually.” the drunk boy said.

Americ blushed, he didn’t expecct tis 2 happen. “W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?” stuttered Alfredidi. Suddenly the eyebrow one fainted strait into to Alfrjxb’s dirty ass jacket. Alphonse caught eyebrow fucker and carrried hm to his bed which was queen sized with a UK flag as a blanket. Aldread put the small unconscious man on the bed n tucked that fucker in. The bespeckled man was blushing furiously. He didn't know how to react. Just then, Arthursday’s eyes shot open and he latched his maul to the American’s neck. (Liv:THESE NAMES GIVE ME LIFE OMG) Anerica was surprised and pushed Egg back. “What are you doing?” said Amir, blushing. “I've wanted to do this 4 a while now, ur ok with this right?” (Izzy: Consent is important, even in Cec.) asked the tiny man. “HELL FUCKIN YES!!!!” Amart said excitedly. They did the Fucc. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this. 
> 
> Also I only watched 1.5 seasons of Hetalia like a year ago.
> 
> ~ Izzy  
> (I fucking hate tildes why did I do that)


	7. Foxy X Purple Man (FNaF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^°°~°°`|•~BLingee-~`|√π÷×¶∆£¢¥^=°{}\\_]©[®℅®LOVeDAT RAGAZZII

(y tho bEcCAUSE ITS THE GOOD)(NO ITS NoT)

OK! Lets write this fuvking thing Why are the names bolded bc u cnt stop meee

* * *

Purp man saw the sexy metallic fox and lickedhis lips. The shadow sexily sauntered over to the sexy Fox, an said “Hey good lookin’ I haven't seen you around these parts,” then he winks. ;)

The robot blinked at the sexy shadow man who whips out his ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dick!!!!!!!!!!!! The dicckkkkkkkkkkk^°°~°°`|•~BLingee-~`|√π÷×¶∆£¢¥^=°{}\\_]©[®℅®LOVeDAT RAGAZZII the robot made a metallic screech in response. “U like the dong? U like the donger in ur mouth?” The man sAyed. “OOOOoooOoooOooOOOo yaassssss” Fucksy moaned.

The guy put his wiener in the death robot’s mouth. He moan Ed wanton as the purpe jizzed right in his mouth.

AA WHO WROTE THAT WE CANT DO THAT NOW I GOTTA CHANGE THE RATING ON AO3 THANKS ASSHOLE jk I'm not gonna

Purple Nurple, still high on his orgasm, knelt in front of the robotic demon. Purse min pushed the donger button,,, and there was donger,,,

  _ **ináhle**_

The ROBO DONG™ was cold, spiky, metal. Purpsley put the spiky piece of scrap metal in his mouth and sucked. But Fucky was a robot and didn't have any feeling. So he just put Parsnip Man’s dingle back in his mouth.

The robot clamped his jaw down and bit the penis off. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” scaemed paleo man. He was bleeding out. “At least I fucked the robot!” He thought as he drew his last breath. Then purpsy fucking died and flory ate him.

The end

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a guest writer who may or may not Cec. more

**Author's Note:**

> save me


End file.
